


To Each His Own Reality

by spnsmile



Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Future Character Death, Happy Ending, Japanese Culture, Late Night Conversations, Living Together, Love, M/M, Parallel Universes, Priest Castiel (Supernatural), Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Serious, Serious Castiel (Supernatural), Serious Dean Winchester, Sleeping Together, Supportive Dean Winchester, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Castiel saw a dream of his other self ending and saying goodbye to Dean. s15byGabestersketchfrom patreon <3 for day 16 prompt:History
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Prompt August Collection 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	To Each His Own Reality

**Author's Note:**

> When we sleep, our consciousness merges with the consciousness of either our past or future from another Universe and for a powerful Shinto Priest Castiel, seeing dimensions through dreams is possible with inherited powers. Seeing the outcomes of his other 'selves' realities' through a dream was never easy.  
> Especially if its the future of his alternate self always concern with that one important person whom he was fated to meet in any Universe.

by [Gabestersketch](https://gabester-sketch.tumblr.com/) from patreon <3 for day 16 prompt: _History_

_Castiel a high priest with spiritual powers able to see through fabrics of reality through a dream, and Dean his supportive soulmate being his confidant._

_In the dead of the night, he tells Dean of another reality soon to get destroyed, and about how Dean’s other alternate self is about to lose his angel._

The shrine priest stares wistfully at the radiant full moon in the night sky, its serene image reflected in the placid water of a pond in the back of the house. Castiel tilts his head, blue eyes sparkling solemnly as they reflect the moonlight. He can feel it coming, the end of another universe like many others. And his other selves… they are all disappearing one by one, as was meant to be.

“Cas?”

Dean’s voice broke through Castiel’s silent reverie. The priest turns to Dean, who had been living in the shrine ground as the priest’s intimate friend. He is just exactly who Castiel needs, just the same way their fate and the fate of those ‘other selves’ are intertwined.

The man came in the view carrying green teacups in a tray and Castiel’s heart eases upon seeing him. He dares not think of the pain of the ‘other Dean’ from the other universe being alone soon. Quietly, he joins Dean to the patio, both sitting together comfortably on the wooden floor of the temple overseeing the garden and the moon.

Dean hands him his cup and he whispers his gratitude. His tone doesn’t go unnoticed, as like the many times Dean had displayed the ability to sense his changing moods. Dean knew him best.

“Dream?” Dean asks quietly, aware of the priest’s precognitive visions through his dreams that expands through an alternate reality. Castiel explained once that he comes from a very powerful bloodline of high priests, and his dreams are either forewarning or messages not only from this reality but across dimensions.

Castiel nods sadly as he holds his cup between his hands.

“Yes. They are near the end of times and reaching it won’t be easy…” he glances at Dean meaningfully to catch the man already watching him too. Something on his face must’ve shown his concern because Dean nods and looks away.

“He’s going lose him?”

“Yes,” Castiel bows his head. “He will be taken… and Dean— he will be alone… briefly. It’s a necessary arrangement so he can choose his next path… of self-sacrifice.”

Dean nods again, his right hand dusting the hem of his yukata. Castiel watches the movement of his hand, mesmerized by the way Dean thumbs the wavy pattern of his green yukata. He looks beautiful. The way Dean gazes at him tells him the same sentiment, making him look away and drink his tea in silence, his heart skipping beats.

Dean always had that effect on him.

A sound of bamboo tipping water over the pond rings in the silence. They drink their tea. Castiel’s attention gravitated naturally to Dean’s direction and he doesn’t question the pull, nor attempt to hide his feelings. Being a high priest with immense spiritual powers given by the heavens has its advantages, for one being able to identify Dean as his soulmate in all realities. Being able to meet has always been their fate.

Dean meets his gaze with deep-set eyes.

“He’ll be fine.” Dean finally tells Castiel, “The other me… if… if what you said about him being a hero is correct then he’ll know what to do.”

“He’ll be in so much pain,” Castiel whispers with a heavy heart. He can’t erase the image he saw in the flash of his dream—of the other him as an angel and Dean’s alternate locked in a room, both in tears as their adversary breaks down the door. How Dean slid down the floor in a heartbreaking moment of loneliness and defeat, at breaking point and wits end with no one left beside him.

“Hey,” Dean places his hand on top of Castiel’s own, “It’s going to be okay, Cas… they’re going to be okay.”

Dean reaches his other free hand on Castiel’s cheeks to wipe away the tear he didn’t know was there. Castiel leans on Dean’s touch and nodded. He knew it was not his tears alone. This is the genuine feelings of his angel-self upon leaving behind the man he loves more than life itself.

“He didn’t mean to leave him during his most trying time,” Castiel tells Dean as if to justify the angel’s plight, “He—Castiel— would’ve given anything to remain there with him until they defeat their enemy. He never would’ve left him for anything in the world…”

“Cas…”

“I could feel his massive regret at that moment, for leaving his Dean behind… he knows Dean can do it, he believes him as much as I believe you… He knows Dean will always do the right thing… but he didn’t want to leave…”

Dean embraces him and Castiel sinks into his arms. His heartfelt heavy, it wasn’t his. Maybe it is. He could feel the angel’s anguish at that precise moment. The one who regrets leaving his Dean in times of danger, alone.

“He’s sorry…” Castiel shuts his eyes, squeezing two fat tears down his cheeks, “He’s so sorry he couldn’t stay…”

“Shhh… don’t cry…of course, the Dean I knows that Cas… nothing could pry his angel away except death. He knows… the 'me' knows his angel wouldn’t have left for anything, he knows that… but they’ll meet again right?”

Dean gently pulls Castiel away with a strong grip on his shoulder. Castiel can’t help staring at the smile and hopeful expression his Dean exhibits next.

“They will meet again, right? Like the so many other versions of us… we will always meet because—”

“It’s inevitable,” Castiel finishes for Dean, holding his gaze steady.

“Yes,” Dean’s smile doesn’t wane, “If there’s anything we need to believe, it’s that. And you and me holding together to that invisible profound connection, right? Because it’s _hitsuzen.”_

Castiel presses his lips with a small smile finally forming.

Years ago when he first explained it to Dean, the man laughed on his face and told him there was no such thing as fate or _hitsuzen_. In this world only two rules guard man’s fate—equivalent exchange and hitsuzen where no other end is possible, like how he and Dean’s path always meet, in so many other realities, in so many words, in so many ways with so much history between them.

The universe will always get them to find each other and no matter how it all ends, they will _always_ meet.

Castiel returns Dean’s smile. The man sighs in satisfaction.

“Is it happening now?” he asks, putting the tray on his other side and sitting closer to the priest.

“Soon,” Castiel replies mysteriously.

“Then… there’s nothing we can do before it comes, right?” Dean says gently, brushing his palm over Castiel’s shoulder, “And when it does, they have to meet it, we will be here… so what do you say we get back under the blankets, cuddle and get you warmed up? You look like you need some color back on your cheeks.”

Castiel blushes but he complies. He let Dean pull him up to his feet and together, they return to their room, closing the sliding door and lying with arms wrapped around each other. Not for the first time, Castiel thanked the heavens for not letting them go through so many difficulties as their other selves in those dimensions.

Castiel knows this too is part of the balance.

There are realities where he and Dean do not have the same luxury here. He was lucky to have this with Dean. He pulls the man closer, burying his nose on the crook of Dean’s neck, sighing.

He just wished there was a way to tell their other versions that _yes_ , somewhere out there, there are places where they are living a peaceful life together with the same amount of love for one another.

He just wants to give them hope.

Dean kisses the top of his forehead and soon, Castiel drifts into a peaceful sleep beside his soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are familiar with Hitsuzen, then you must've heard of Yuuko from XXXholic?? Left in the Empty space? Void? 
> 
> She's in the Empty 😭


End file.
